Savin me
by S.O.S-Chan
Summary: Mitchie had to stay at the Gray's house for summer but there is a curtain person she doesn't want to see! What will happen when she sees him? And will she be able to stay there with his presence? Please read
1. unwanted to see

**Hi so this is my first Camp Rock story, hope you guys will like it :)**

**and I just wanna thank my best friend for helping me, I really appreciate it, it means alot to me :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

I closed the passenger door as I got in the car I tried not to sob I don't want her to feel bad and worry about me "you're gonna be alright" she patted my shoulder with a smile.

we we're on our way to the Gray's house I'll be staying there for the summer; cause mom has to work all summer and she can't leave me alone at home so she figured I could stay there, we used to be neighbors 5 years ago I have known them since I was 7 we we're really close to each other but after we moved out I haven't talked to them, well they became famous Rock stars so they're so busy, I really miss them Jason, Nate I skipped to the youngest not mentioning the middle one I was never close to him and hardly spend time with him of course I never liked him he's a total jerk he has the worst attitude ever, I always hear from the news or read from the magazine that every single day his with a new girl, I'm glad that he's always in his room and hardly shows up because I really don't feel like spending time with him.

"we're here" said mom interrupting my thoughts I looked out the window I really miss this house we stayed there for 6 years their house was right next to us.

"come on honey" mom buckled up her seat belt as I did too and we headed to the house, the door opened after mom knocked it.

"Hi Mrs. .Torres long time no see" said their mom with a friendly smile as we hugged her and shard some words.

"so I gotta go" mom said and looked at me "well honey take care" she hugged me.

"I love you" I said trying not to cry, as she left and I got in the house Jason came running towards me with his arms wide open.

"Mitchie!" He yelled with a grin and hugged me.

"I miss you" I said hugging him I really do he is the sweetest guy ever.

he said while palling back "wow you became much prettier"

I smiled "and you became more handsome" he smiled back.

"what about me?" I looked behind Jason as I saw Nate coming closer

I shouted "NATE!" and hugged him

he giggled "Hi Mitch" Nate was the most Kind person ever.

"Jason take her bag to her room" said Mrs. Gray

"Ok mom" well yes I have a room here because sometimes I used to come home but mom wasn't there so I stay here, as we got up stairs Nate opened my door

"here we are"

I looked at my room it was the same way I left it nothing changed

"well you grown up now so it's looks little childish" said Nate

I giggled "well I'm not that old"

"yes you are" Nate smirked.

"she is just 17!" said Jason not getting that Nate is just joking.

"Well she is to me"

I slapped him playfully "hey we're the same age so shut up" I said with a chuckle

"come on lets go eat" said Jason with excitement

"put your stuff away and come down" said Nate while going down, I nodded.

I went down after putting my stuff away "guess what's for dinner" said Mrs. Gray while placing the plates on the table.

"What?" I asked.

"your favorite" she smiled.

"Tacos!" I shouted as she nodded.

"come on have a seat" said Jason as he sat.

"Where is he? Do I have to call him like ten times!" said Mrs. Gray and shouted "Shane come down!"

I completely forgot about him to be honest I didn't want to see him because I know he would turn my mood upside-down I looked up as he came down OMG he became 10 times hotter! Did I mention he was before? His curled dark brown hair, bronze skin and fit body what am I doing!I can't believe I'm checking him out I looked back to my food as I heard the chair across me move.

**So this is the first chapter! I'll upload the next one very soon and it will be way better than this. **

**please Review :) **


	2. unbelievable

**Back with chapter two hope you'll enjoy it, and thanks to all who reviewed this story it really made my day :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock sadly :( if I owned it I'd make Shane mine (evil laugh)**

* * *

**Chapter two: unbelievable**

"Where is he? Do I ha ve to call him like ten times!" said Mrs. Gray and shouted "Shane come down!"

I completely forgot about him to be honest I didn't want to see him because I know he would turn my mood upside-down I looked up as he came down OMG he became 10 times hotter! Did I mention he was before? His curled dark brown hair, bronze skin and fit body what am I doing!I can't believe I'm checking him out I looked back to my food as I heard the chair across me move.

"aren't you gonna say hi?" His mom asked with a sharp voice.

"Hi" he said not bothering to look at me like he just saw me yesterday!

"Is that how you greet a friend that you haven't seen for 5 years?" she asked as he was looking at the plate with a disgusting look.

"What's that?" he said ignoring her question.

"Tacos" said Jason with his mouth full.

"What? I don't like Tacos!" he shouted.

"I made them for Mitchie" said Mrs. Gray

"what about me what should I eat?"

"that's why I ordered for you pizza, wait let me get it, I kept it in the oven so it can stay hot and fresh" she said while walking towards the oven.

He gave her a shock look as he said "WHAT! I just ate pizza yesterday!, I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud, I don't eat something that I ate just like yesrday!" he took a can of Pepsi and went back up, GOD! I can't believe how rude he is! He is so full of his self!.

I got up In the middle of the night feeling so thirsty, as I got off the bed and headed down stairs I saw a figure sitting on the kitchen chair I couldn't recognize who it was because there were no lights on except of the moon light, I cleared my throat "hey?" I said while I stopped at the end of the stairs.

"What do you want?" I knew him from his voice , I walked to the fridge not answering him.

"What are you doing at this time?" I asked as I grabbed a glass from the cupboard.

"None of your business" he answered.

"I don't understand why you're like that! I can't believe you're Nate and Jason's brother I mean seriously you're completely the opposite!" I said glaring at him he wasn't even paying attention "why can't you be like them?" I asked.

"I am Shane Gray I'm not like someone else and there is no one like me, ok!" he said like his the one who discovered the universe.

"you're a total Jerk! I can't believe how your mom can…"

he interrupted me "shut up" he shouted and ran up stairs, what's wrong with him! He's so weird!.

I crawled on the bed thinking how one week has passed already, thinking about the last week it went really great we only got to see Shane when it was time to eat so it was so fun just to hang out with Nate and Jason, and knowing about celebrity life and how their life has changed, as I got dressed and went down I saw them all sitting around the table "good morning" I smiled at them they smiled back.

"good morning" said Mr. Gray he always makes me feel like he's my dad I still can't forget the way he greeted me the first day, and I still didn't forget how he ignored Shane which made me feel sorry for Shane cause I felt the hurt in his eyes for the way his father said hi and talked to every single one of us except him, but I'm sure has a purpose of treating him like this well Shane deserves it anyway, I can't believe I felt sorry for him!, after finishing breakfast aunt Denies told Mr. Gray that we're going to the market so we all headed up stairs to get ready, I miss going to the market with them, Jason and Nate are so fun to go out with, after I got dressed I went to Nate's bedroom.

"Hey dude what's up?" I asked Nate while hitting him playfully on his shoulder.

He answered after removing his phone from his ear "nothing I just talked to an old friend of mine I really like her but it's hard to know if she likes me I mean I know that she likes me but...Oh why is it hard to explain?" he always gets nervous when he talks about love or about girls.

"You mean it's hard to know if she likes you for you and not for your fame" I said as I sat on his bed.

Nate looked at me speechless before he talked "wow you really get me!".

I chuckled "well I know you very well and I'm sure she likes you for you I mean who doesn't like Nate Gray?" I said as I winked at him.

"Thanks" his cheeks turned red, god this guy is so cute he gets shy easily.

I saw Shane walking by the room then he suddenly stooped while looking at his shoe, I watched him as he entered the room and put his foot over Nate's lap before saying "there is a stain on my shoe, wipe it"

I was completely shocked I never seen someone with a bad attitude like that!

"Ok just let me go get a towel" said Nate as I became more shocked.

"WHAT!Nate are you serious?" I shouted.

"Can you just shut up" asked Shane.

"Sorry I can't because what I'm seeing here is something unbelievable don't you have any behavior? You want Nate to wipe your shoe!and leaning your foot on his lap! What are you thinking!" I was struggling the desire to hit him.

"You mean you want me Shane Gray to bend down and wipe the stain!"

"Yah why not? If your that damn Shane Gray then his Nate Gray your both famous, both Rock Stars which means he can't wipe the stain either"

Shane ignored what I said and looked back at Nate "you're gonna do it or what?"

Nate bend down and start wiping the stain!

"Nate! You shouldn't…"

Nate interrupted me "Mitchie just leave me do it"

"Huh you see even Nate knows I'm better" said Shane with a chuckle, then left the room after Nate finished.

I spoke after he left "I can't believe you did this"

"Mitchie I don't want to cause problems" he said while standing up.

"So what! If your mom knew about what just happened…"

Jason interrupted me as he entered the room "even if she knew she'll say do what he says"

"This is unbelievable your mom raised you two perfect why didn't she raised Shane the same way?"

"Mitchie please close that subject" said Nate as he got out the room.

"What's wrong with these people!" I said while turning to Jason.

"Mitchie just forget what happened ok?" he said with a grin then continued "come on let's go to the car! the bird house is waiting for me!"

"which bird hose?"

"I'm going to buy a new bird house!" he said like he's gonna buy a car or something even bigger.

"they sell bird house at the supermarket?"

"they sell them every where!" he said while running down stairs. I'm telling you this family is really weird!.

After 15 minutes of driving we got to the Market.

"Come on boys grab a cart" said Mrs. Gray.

Nate grabbed a cart as we got in the market.

"Shall we go get marshmallows so we can eat it with hot chocolate?" said Jason as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Strawberry's would taste great with melt chocolate" add Nate.

"Oh yah you're right let's go get some" I said as excited as them.

"Jason, Nate someone gotta help me here" Said aunt Denies.

"Coming" said Nate as he walked to her but then looked back "Jason come on!"

"but I want to get a bird house!" didn't he just wanted marshmallows? I guess Jason didn't grow up he's still the same.

"you'll get it after we're done now come on!" said Nate while carrying a box of chicken.

suddenly a thought came up to my head,why didn't she call Shane to help her? I wonder why his like that, I looked for Shane as I saw him at the chocolate aisle when I got there I heard someone calling me.

"Mitchie"

I looked to where the voice was coming from as I saw a familiar guy coming towards me.

"Hi?" it was more like a question.

"Mitchie! I finally got to see you, I'm Chirs from high school"

"Oh Chirs! Hi, nice to see you, how's the summer going with you?" Chris was one of the most hottest guys at school, we hardly know each other so what does he want from me?

"Great after I saw you" his answer freaked me a little I smiled in a respond trying to act cool.

"well Mitchie, here is the thing, I've been wanting to talk to you since the last week of school but I didn't got the chance to meet you, you know at the last week everyone gets busy and stuff , so I tried to call you on your phone but someone told me you changed your number so…ugh let me just get to the point, Mitchie I know this isn't the right place but will you go out with me?"

* * *

**so this was chapter two I know it's short and nothing much happened but wait till the next chapter it will be way longer and...I can't say more. **

**please Review and tell me what you think about it :)**


	3. Weird feelings

**Hi sorry for not updating for a week but I've been so busy so I didn't had time to update but I finally did :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock! **

**

* * *

**

**chapter 3: Weird feelings.**

"Well Mitchie, here is the thing, I've been wanting to talk to you since the last week of school but I didn't got the chance to meet you, you know at the last week everyone gets busy and things so I tried to call you on your phone but someone told me you changed your number so…ugh let me just get to the point, Mitchie I know this isn't the right place but will you go out with me?" he finally said I was starting to say something but the most annoying guy came.

"Hey you, whatever your name is, you just did the biggest mistake in your life" said Shane to the poor guy.

"Shane Gray! Hi but what did I do?" he asked completely freaked out.

"When you saw me standing there you should've forget about everything and came to tell me that you're a fan of me"

"Sorry but I'm not a fan of you"

Shane chuckled before saying "so you're that other kind of guys"

"Which other kind?"

"The guys who are jealous of me because I'm hotter, cooler the more handsome guy in the world, because all the girls dream about me"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just here to ask Mitchie…"

"Yah Mitchie knows what I'm talking about"

"What does Mitchie have to do with that?"

"Didn't I just said that every girl dreams about me? So wont you change your mind and ask for my autograph?"

Chris ignored Shane and said while walking away "sorry Mitchie maybe next time"

I looked at Shane speachless trying to get the right words out of my mouth "what kind of person are you?"

"You have to figure it yourself"

"You're…ugh there is no word to describe you"

"Yah because I'm more than a word to describe me"

"I'm going to help Aunt Denise, if I spend another second time with you I'm gonna completely lose my mind"

The rest of the day went great Shane didn't annoyed none of us he had his earphone in his ears which took him to another world, we spend the whole night playing cards and monopoly without Shane of course.

The next day at breakfast Nate and I we're laughing at Jason because we made a prank on him last night and he completely freaked out, Mrs. Gray asked me after laughing with us

"Today we're going to my dad's house do you wanna come?"

"Well I don't think I can stay here alone" I said.

"Of course you're not staying alone David will stay here" I looked at Mr. Gray he smiled.

"Oh then I think I'll stay" I said after taking a bait of waffle.

After they left I realized that Shane was here! Sitting watching TV! "Why didn't you go with them?" I asked.

"Why would I go?" he asked not moving his eyes from the TV.

"Why? He's your grandpa you should go see him!"

"I don't go to no one if he wants me he comes to me" he said still not looking away from the TV.

I couldn't stand this "I doubt that you have a heart" I said running up stairs, I shut the door behind me and throwed myself on the bed he really knows how to make someone depressed I took out my diary that I've been writing in since I was 10, suddenly I heard banging and a glass that cracked, I ran back down to see what happened Shane stood there with his hand bleeding and breathing so fast he was sweaty.

"SHANE!" I shouted and ran to him "what happened to you?" I said while looking at his bleeding hand.

"Nothing the glass just broke" he said looking at the glass.

"How?" I asked.

"I braked it" he said still staring at the broken glass on the floor.

"What?Why"

He looked at me "what's that 20 question?" he shouted.

"I'm sorry" I said I was going to take his hand so I can put an ice on it or something but I stopped.

"You're afraid to touch me?" he asked.

"What! No I'm not!" Yah I'm lying but I didn't want him to know that, I was going to take his hand but he moved it quickly.

"Don't!, just go" he said going up but I stopped him.

"Shane wait" he didn't listen to me I grabbed a towel and an ice and ran after him, I got to him before he could close the door "please wait" I took his hand, suddenly I felt sparks! And butterflies in my stomach, why the hell I'm I feeling like that? I felt a drop on my finger what brought me back to reality it was his blood "omg you cut yourself badly" I said placing the ice on his hand that's weird he didn't say not one word I looked up at him he was looking at me! he never been that close to me, I felt my heart beating so fast I looked back down ignoring this weird feeling, what the hell is happening to me!

"Why? Why do you care if I'm hurt?" he said while he moved his hand "just get out" I couldn't say not one word I just backed and he slammed the door I can't believe him! And I can't believe myself how could I fall in love with an insane person! Did I just say in love? No I did not! I'm not in love with a crazy person!No way that is going to happen.

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on the wall it was 8:30 I couldn't sleep well last night, I was just thinking of…thinking of…Shane! Yah that was what I've been thinking about the whole night! I shouldn't be thinking of a person like him I mean he doesn't care about anyone I still can't believe what he said yesterday about not going to see his grandpa or how he suddenly react when he broke the glass!, I stood up and went down stairs after I took a shower and got dressed they were all sitting on the table like usual except Shane, I said good morning and sat on the chair.

"So how was yesterday?" asked Nate while handling me a plate

"It was cool" I said looking at Mr. Gray and continued "uncle David and I had a lot of fun last night" I smiled.

"Really? That's good" said Mrs. Gray.

"Yah we watched a great movie and ordered pizza" said Mr. Gray.

"Wow dad Mitchie turned you back to a teenager" said Jason as we all laughed.

"Did he do anything bad?" Mrs. Gray whispered to Uncle David but I heard her, Mr. Gray shook his head I'm glad he was asleep when Shane got crazy yesterday then when I went out of Shane's room and sat down stairs uncle David woke up and we spend rest of the day together with no Shane, it's really nice to have a father that you feel close to and spend time with you as a friend, I don't mean I don't have a father but I'm not close to him, my parents got divorced 10 years ago or maybe more so I was closer to mom well dad is a good guy he always calls me and make sure that I'm ok and asks me what I need but the problem is that that's all what he says, we never had a personal conversation and we never hang out together ; even if we do it's like he doesn't know what to do or where to take me, the only topics he talks about is how are you, how's school and talks about the weather then if I need something and that's it, but I'm ok about that it doesn't bother me at all.

Today is a big day wanna know why? well Nate's birthday was two days ago we all pretended that we forgot about it, and at the end of the day aunt Denies made him a cake, what he didn't know was that we're planning a big party for him , so this morning connect 3 went to the studio to work on their new album while Nate was busy he didn't realize that Jason and Shane had left to prepare for his party, well Shane didn't leave to help he just left so he can relax and get ready for the big day, and one more thing the party will be at their beach house which is an hour and a half away from here so we had to leave the house early.

as we entered the limo I figured I'd lay on the seat while it's an hour and a half trip, I'm so excited for today; I'm sure that lots of celebrities will be there.

"Mitchie wake up we're here!"

I opened my eyes as I saw Jason with a goofy grin actually I wasn't sleeping I just wanted to relax, as we got of the limo I stared at the huge gate while aunt Denies entered a number into the security pad the gates opened and we walked in, I could hear the waves which made me wanna go and swim peacefully but I don't think it's the right time now,I looked down at my watch it's 4 P.M we don't have that much time, while we start decorating Mrs. Gray was carrying a big box what I figured that it's Nate's birthday cake.

"Jas I need a help here" aunt Denise said from behind the box it's huge, Jason came running up to her.

"Mom wait don't carry it by your own" said Jason as I ran to them so I can help.

"Where the heck is Shane!" I asked trying to breath god this cake is heavy!

"He's busy looking at his self in the mirror" said Jason as we lifted the box down, I walked to the dressing room as I saw Shane spraying some perfume, WOW he looks handsome, adorable, fabulous, amazing, wonderful he looks just perfect even more than perfect.

"What?" he said looking at me.

I snapped out "what?"

"I whated first!"

"Is that even a word?"

"Well I have my own words"

"Oh.." so what did I came here for? oh right; I was gonna open my mouth to say something but I stopped when he start saying

"There is no girl in this universe that deserves me, seriously I'm so perfect" he said looking at his reflection, I take back what I said about him minute ago.

"Wow you really have a big head"

"What ever booger head!" I ignored him and walked out, I can't handle spending another second with him.

as I got out I went to help Mrs. Gray at the table.

"Nate just called"

"Really? did he noticed that his brothers aren't there?" I asked worried.

"Well yah, but David handled the situation"

"What did he do?"

"He told Nate that Jason found a dead bird so he got so depressed and Shane just didn't feel good, he's making him busy so we still have some time"

"That's good" I said while I heard Jason greeting someone so I decided to go and check out.

"Long time no see" a curled hair girl said with a smile.

"Yah long time" said Jason they don't look like their celebrities so I think their just some friends.

"Mitchie" one girl called my name, do they know me? I looked at her confused.

"Yah?" it was more like a question.

"OMG you changed a lot! don't you remember me?" well she looks familiar.

"I think I know you but..."

"I'm Ella!" omg no way! Ella! she used to be our best friend for years and when mom decided that we'll move she cried alot and I promised I'd visit her, I ran to her and hugged her

"OMG! sorry I didn't notice you, you changed too!" I said as she laughed.

"Well I'm standing here like an idiot!" I looked to where the voice was coming from it was that curled hair girl I don't know her I'm sure about that.

"Hi I'm Caitlyn" she shook my hand as I said

"Caitlyn! Nate always talks about you" I didn't realize what I said until she blushed opps! , Jason made it worse.

"Yah he never stopped since we left school" now her face was red I laughed at her as aunt Denise's voice interrupted us.

"Guys we're not done yet we only have half an hour left" Jason and Ella went to help as I decided to chat with Caitlyn a little.

"So that's funny we're both their best friends but we never met" I said while we start walking

"Yah well I was their friend at school I never had the chance to go to their house"

"Oh yah I wasn't in their same school, Ella used to come alot, but you seem closer to Nate"

"Umm..well maybe because we have alot in common"

"Yah Nate told me"

"Wow he tells you every thing!" I laughed at the way she said it.

"Well yah as I told you we're best friends, you see Nate likes you alot and I mean alot!" her expression changed I don't think she liked what I said "is there something wrong?"

"Well you see I like him too but it's complicated"

"What's complicated?"

"When people become famous they change alot you know they act cool and not like their normal perosnality"

"NO! none of them have changed their the same I mean look" I pointed at Jason who was bouncing everywhere like a child with a balloon in his hand, she laughed

"Well not Jason"

"Neither Nate! believe me! I live with them he's the same he just became a gentleman" I winked at her as she blushed a little

"I'll think about that"

"Well hurry before he get's here"

"No way couple hours isn't enough I need a whole day to think"

"Let's see when he gets here"

An hour later the room was full of celebrities and we we're all ready for Nate to come in he doesn't know anything yet, I looked at the room for a moment everything looks perfect, it's just an empty room with decorations everywhere and a long table with snacks, the Cake is in the middle of the room everything is just perfect the room was dark now as Nate came in we all shouted "SURPRISE" Nate was so shocked I think he doesn't know that we meant him because he looked behind him where his dad was standing we shouted again "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATE" he still seems surprised.

"Oh..." that all what he said as everyone start clapping and spraying at him Jason shouted

"It's your birthday party" well Jas no need to tell him he already knows that!

as the music filled the room and Nate blew the candles every one start dancing, I walked towards Nate who was now standing with caitlyn probably shaking from head to tow.

"Hey so did you like the surprise?" I ask Nate.

"Yah..it was awesome thanks"

"You're welcome, you deserve it anyway, so you became 18 you're a man now" I said looking at caitlyn who glared at me

"Yah now I'm older than you"

"Oh just three months older! you better make me a big birthday like this" he chuckled nervously I gotta get these two togeter like TODAY!

"So I heard you both love music and listen music!" I popped my hands up in the air with a smile, they're looking at me with a question mark on their faces am I acting like a dumb? I don't think I'm helping here so I figured I'd leave them alone, suddenly something popped up in my head where is Shane? I haven't seen him, he even wasn't there when the party started oh well I know it was dark and I could hardly know who's standing next to me but I'm sure Shane wasn't there he'd never be somewhere if he isn't the star or under the spotlight, something caught my eyes as I saw Shane standing in the corner with a blond girl...wait isn't she Tess Taylor! yes she is! her arms wrapped around his neck while she was whispering something to him, I felt my stomach was burning like there is a fire inside me I don't know why but I just wanna be her place, WHAT? today is the opposite day! suddenly someone came up to me

"Wanna dance?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ok, but after I know who you are" his jaw dropped open as he said

"You don't know me?" I shook my head

"Are you serious! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper the most famous guy in the world" oh another jerk.

"So?"

"So? I came all the way to you ignoring the famous hot girls and coming to who's not famous at all and you just say 'so?' "

"Well sorry but I never heard about you and I'm not interested to dance with you"

"You're not saying that! I'm Chad who got the award of being the hottest male actor!"

"Really?" I decided to play a little

"Yah! so now dance with me! I'm not asking you I'm ordering you!" wow he's a big Jerk please someone help me! he took my hand as we start dancing well I wasn't dancing he was dragging me to every side he goes to suddenly he leaned his head as his lips start to come closer to mine, No! eweee! that's not happening ewwwe! I moved my head quickly he frowned.

"What's wrong with you can't I have a kiss!" I figured I'd act like I'm goona throw up well thinking about throwing up really makes me want to, I put my hand on my mouth as I said

"I'm gonna vomit" I start making some noises as he pushed me

"EWE THAT"S GROUSE!" he ran away still complaining about me being ewe and grouse! god he just sounded like a girl! my eyes went back searching for Shane as I saw Nate and Caitlyn laughing along and standing so close! I went to them with a smirk

"I thought you needed a whole day to think" Caitlyn just glared at me wow she's creepy Nate gotta be careful, as he gave her a questioning look not understanding what I said, I walked away as I caught Jason eating some snacks then he complained about a dish what had a chicken is he vegetarian? oh right I forgot about the fact the he likes birds, while I was walking around looking at the celebrities they all seem fake, fake laughs facke smiles; everything is just fake I saw Tess kissing...whoa is that Troy Bolton? he is a famous baseball player well I think she's another Shane, you know the kind that just flirts with every single one yah I called it Shane, speaking about him I think he's flirting with another hot girl which I really don't wanna see so I figured I'd go out and sit by the beach.

As I got out it's completely empty everybody is busy inside but I saw a figure sitting on the sand when I walked closer I figured that it's Shane

"No way! you're sitting here while tons of girls are waiting for you in there! you have a world of chances one hot girl isn't enough for you"

"I'm not in a mood for you" he spat out not moving his eyes from the beach

"Owe the Shane Gray is upset!" I teased him

"Seriously stop!"

"Did Tess let you down? " I was still teasing him

"No! it's like I care, oh and how was dancing with that blonde dude"

"Hey he has a name you should respect people, even though he's a jerk"

"I don't care what he is, well I don't think you know anything about him just that he's popualr"

"Oh you're Jealous!"

"WHAT?" he spat out

"Because he's so famous and he got the award of the hottest actor" I'm glad he told me that

"So what!, don't even compare me to him!,I'm more famous and guess what? I got the award of the hottest singer this year and the year before well actually I got two I had another award of being the best lead singer"

"Yah yah, well haven't you got an award for having the biggest head in the world!" I asked while he rolled his eyes

"You're so..bugging me!" he stood up and went back in I just chuckled it's funny how I hate being with him but at the same time I just don't want the moment to end, maybe he's a jerk but I like him, WHAT? I said today is the opposite day!

* * *

**So this was chapter three just for you guys hope you liked it, and tell me what you think about it, did you like how Nate and caitlyn got together?,and what about Mitchie's feelings towards Shane? let me know and what about Shess? are they a nice couple? Uh I know of course not!**

**So please review your opinions means alot to me; it can help me write more. Thank alot for reading :)**


	4. Broken

**Hi everybody I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I was so busy with homework's exams and projects that stopped me from writing **

**well here is Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock neither the song Savin me by Nickelback **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Broken**

Today is a cleaning day what I like about this family is that even if their famous and have lots of money they do everything by their own. after I finished cleaning the kitchen with Jason and helped aunt Denies cleaning the living room I decided to clean my room even though it's cleaned maybe it just need to be vacuumed I went up stairs looking for the vacume I passed Shane's bed room but then stopped and peaked at his room what the hell! his room is a disaster, clothes are everywhere, empty cans, crumbs, video games are all over.

"Shane what the hell!' I said while interring his room. he was laying on the floor playing video games.

"Bitchie get out" what did he call me?

"I believe my name is Mitchie if you don't know"

"yah but Bitchie suits you better"

"oh really thanks Shame" he looked at me for the first time since I interred the room.

"what did you just call me?"

"Shame, it suits you better"

"seriously get out"

"not until you you get up and clean your room"

"what you want me Shane Gray to clean!"

"yah otherwise who will clean it for you?"

"Mom, sometimes Jas or Nate"

"Wow really? well you'll clean today"

"Shut up and get out now!" I ignored him while my eyes dropped at his trophies on his desk I walked towards them.

"where are you going" I can feel his eyes following me as I carried one of them.

"so lets see what this trophy is for"

"PUT MY TROPHY BACK AND GET OUT!" Shane shouted as I tried to hide a smile.

"not until you start cleaning your room" he ignored me and turned to his game, he has to do things by his own if his mom is spoiling him and does whatever he wants then this gotta change so I start lifting it up in the air as I got his attention back and his eyes winded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted as he got up and ran to grab it "put it back!" I shook my head and he start grabbing it from me, I start holding it tight so he cant take it, suddenly I felt his breath so close to me I looked up at him and his face was only one inch away from me my heart stopped beating while he start leaning closer it's like I was under his spell and I start leaning closer as I shut my eyes closed and waiting to feel his lips on mine but I felt nothing I opened my eyes as I saw him far from me with a shock look on his face.

"umm" he looked nervous but then he looked at me "I got it" what is he talking about suddenly I realized that the trophy isn't in my hand anymore I looked at him and he was holding it

"I knew you wont resist kissing me so I tricked you to get the trophy back" WHAT! I felt my face burning probably it's red by now, he is the jerk of the jerkiest jerker's doest make sense? oh well it does to me, I ran out his room not wanting to look at him I didn't want him to know my weakness I hope he doesn't know that I have a crush on him god please dont let him know.

Four days has passed since that day and I hadn't talk to Shane I tried to avoid him as much as I could, I hope I can today cause Connect 3 are going to get a photo shot and I'm going with them of course.

as we got there every one at the place were staring at me I smiled at them they are probably thinking 'whose girlfriend is she?'

"a new member of connect 3" joked Nate

"you mean 4" said Jason as I chuckled,while they took their places and the photographer start doing his job I sat on a chair along with their parents watching them I took this opportunity to stare at Shane and study his face first I looked at his eyes his chocolate brown eyes but I could feel that there is a hurt look in his eyes and I realized it was there since the day I met him maybe his eyes are just like that and I'm exaggerating, after finishing the photo shot we headed back home it was getting dark, after having dinner Mr. Gray called us to the living room.

"here what you guys earned for the month" he opened a white envelope and got out a pile of money "Jason here you go" he handled Jason his money it looks a lot I mean a lot! "Nate" he handled Nate his money but he should've gave Shane first while his older "Shane" I was completely shocked what he was holding in his hand was nothing compared to what he gave Jason and Nate.

"I don't want it" said Shane as he stood up and walked out.

"like always" said Uncle David, I couldn't help but follow Shane, as I went out the front door I start searching for him till I heard someone sobbing I felt my heart was shattered to pieces I looked to where it was coming from and found him sitting on a bench I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder

"Shane I'm sure he doe…"

"you don't know anything ok!" he shouted and moved my hand I couldn't say a word I just stood there looking at him "just leave!" he shouted I guess I should leave him alone.

it was 1 A.M they all went to sleep but I was still waiting for Shane to come back in, 5 minutes later I heard the door opened and he came in he headed to the fridge I was gonna say something but I figured I'd leave him for now as long as he came back safe I could go sleep now, what? What am I saying I feel like a mother! suddenly I heard the door bell ring I looked back at the door Shane went to open it as he opened it a girl was standing there.

"Shane" she said in a soft girly voice "let's hang out" she said after kissing him Shane just nodded and closed the door behind him, I sighed and went to my room.

Next day at breakfast Shane didn't came down "Shane" his mom shouted for the 10th time

"I'll go call him" I stood up and went to his room, I knocked the door twice he then opened it and shouted

"What! I'm not hungry don't you guys understand" I was completely shocked is he serious I'm talking about the TV behind him he's watching Barney? I start laughing

"what's funny?" he asked

"Barney?" I said trying not to laugh harder

"What! No! No" he ran and turned the TV off then turned nervously to me "what? Go!" he slammed the door, I couldn't stop smiling.

Later at non they planned that we will go for a picnic while the weather was so nice, when we entered the car I was sitting next to Nate, Shane and Jason we're across us Nate had his guitar he was playing some chords.

"Do you have something on mind that you'd like to sing?" Nate asked me

"well I don't think there is a certain…" when my eyes dropped at Shane who was looking out the window I smiled "Yes there is" I took the guitar from Nate and start singing _"Barney's friends are __**big**__ and small they come from lots of places"_ I was so carious to see Shane's expression, I tried not to laugh when I saw Shane's eyes suddenly winded _"Barney can be __**your **__friend to" _I continued singing and smirking at Shane as he interrupted me

"shut up!" he shouted

"why leave her sing" said Jason while clapping

"Mitchie, please play another song " said Nate with a serious look

"Umm ok" I said wondering why Nate didn't enjoyed what I did.

as we got there and chose a place to sit we start talking Jason was being so hilarious

"I remember when we used to come here Nate you we're 2 years old and I don't know where Jason suddenly took you your mom and I start to freak out…" all was he talking about was Nate and Jason he never mentioned Shane, I looked at Shane when he stood up.

"where your going?" asked Nate.

"for a walk" said Shane without looking at him 10 minutes later I couldn't help but follow him, I stood up and walked to him.

"can I walk with you" I asked

"if you're gonna be asking questions then no" he said not bothering to look at me.

"no I won't" I said as I start walking by him trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach "you listen to a lot of music so who's your favorite singer?" I asked

"you're asking"

I bet my lip "oops sorry" I said looking down

"But I'll answer" I looked up at him "just this one" I nodded "me" he answered

"Oh so your favorite singer is you?" I asked

"you're asking again"

"oh no" I hit my forehead, there was a moment of silence I broke it after a while "I know what's upsetting you, the way your father treat you…"

"If you don't stop talking about this I'll kill you" he interrupted me

"kill me? is it that easy to do" I asked

"Piece a cake" he answered

"Well then everyone will call you a murder and everyone will hate you"

"I don't care" is he joking or what?

"they'll take you to jail"

"Huh so what I'll stay there for couple of years then go back out, besides there is no difference between prison and here" I can't believe what his saying

"Why do you think your life is a total disaster you should be thankful for having a great family even if your dad is mean to you at least you have a father that cares ab…"

"SHUT UP!" he shouted and pushed me so hard on the ground

"MITCHIE!" Nate came running "what happened to you?" he asked

"Oh nothing I just tripped" I said while getting up, Nate gave Shane a look Shane just stood there like he did nothing

"Come on lets go" said Nate.

The next day we we're going to the studio so they'll record their new song after two hours from starting they finished recording the first song "that's great you guys did a good job" said Mr. Gray and continued "so let's get to the next song"

"Oh well Shane wrote a song he could record it now while we finish up the next song" said Nate

"Well ok" Mr. Gray agreed.

Shane gave the back players a paper with the instrumental , they looked at it then looked back at Shane and nodded to start, Shane cleared his throat and started

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin**_

_**Oh I reach for you**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls **_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**All I need is you **_

_**come please I'm callin**_

_**And oh I scream for you **_

_**Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin **_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**Teach me wrong from right **_

_**And I'll show you what I can be **_

_**Say it for me **_

_**Say it to me **_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin me**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin**_

_**And all I see is you**_

**_These city walls ain't got no love form me_**

**_I'm on the ledge of eighteenth story_**

**_And oh I scream for you _**

**_Come please I'm callin_**

**_And all I need is you_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin_**

**_Say it for me_**

**_Say it to me_**

**_And I'll leave this life behind me_**

**_Say it if it's worth savin me _**

**_Come please I'm callin I'm callin _**

**_And oh I scream for you _**

**_Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin _**

**_Hurry I'm fallin _**

he looked so painful so hurt while singing this song, I feel that every word was coming from his heart it's like he's sending a message but it's not clear enough why would he need someone to save him? And from what? And who's that person that all he needs; and wants him to come and save him? I don't know why but this song touched my heart and I'm so curious to know about it.

* * *

**so how is the story going so far? hope you like it, well here are two important things I want you guys to know**

**1) there will be one chapter left or two it depends on how long the chapter will be.**

**2) I'm writing another story to me it's way better than this I'll upload it very soon maybe next week it's called 'can't have you' inspired by (Jemi)**


	5. Chapter 5 hidden secret

**Hey I'm back and I have couple things I want you to know**

**first I'm sorry I know I'm terrible but I've been so busy lately you can never imagine how busy I was.**

** second this story is close to an end and to some who don't know this is my first story here in fanfic but I'm longing to write more.**

**third I'm going to publish a new story very soon and hopefully you'll see how my writing has improved.**

**fourth I want to thank my best friend for everything without her I wouldn't be doing this..and I want to thank Moliver the best author ever! she made me love writing even more than I used to.**

**Ok that's it now to the story**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock neither the song Savin me by Nickelback.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: hidden secret.**

_**Prison gates won't open up for me**_

_**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin**_

_**Oh I reach for you**_

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**_

_**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**_

_**All I need is you**_

_**come please I'm callin**_

_**And oh I scream for you**_

_**Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin**_

_**Show me what it's like**_

_**To be the last one standing**_

_**Teach me wrong from right**_

_**And I'll show you what I can be**_

_**Say it for me**_

_**Say it to me**_

_**And I'll leave this life behind me**_

_**Say it if it's worth savin me**_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**_

_**With these broken wings I'm fallin**_

_**And all I see is you**_

**_These city walls ain't got no love form me_**

**_I'm on the ledge of eighteenth story_**

**_And oh I scream for you_**

**_Come please I'm callin_**

**_And all I need is you_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin I'm fallin_**

**_Say it for me_**

**_Say it to me_**

**_And I'll leave this life behind me_**

**_Say it if it's worth savin me_**

**_Come please I'm callin I'm callin_**

**_And oh I scream for you_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin, I'm fallin_**

**_Hurry I'm fallin_**

he looked so painful so hurt while singing this song, I feel that every word was coming from his heart it's like he's sending a message but it's not clear enough why would he need someone to save him? And from what? And who's that person that all he needs; and wants him to come and save him? I don't know why but this song touched my heart and I'm so curious to know about it.

"That was great Shane you did well" said Mrs. Gray

"he did well? Are you kidding me? It's like he was having a fight with someone all I heard was screaming!" shouted Mr. Gray god what's wrong with him can't he be a little nice to his son!

Shane just walked out the building I gave his Dad a look and ran after him, as I got closer to him I shouted "SHANE! WAIT" he continued walking "SHANE!" I ran till I got to him, he start kicking a garbage trash "Shane calm down" I said softly

"calm down! Why because I'm acting like a lunatic because I'm crazy?" he shouted

"I didn't say you're crazy I just want you to know if you want to open your heart to someone I'm here for you no matter what you have to say, I'll be listing so please say what's in your heart" I placed my hand on his shoulder he just looked at me with his brown hurt eyes then looked away.

"I don't have anything to say and stop coming after me" he moved my hand and walked towards the car

Couple of days has passed since that day I rarely seen Shane he goes out the whole day and comes back late at night I really don't know how they let him like that I tried to talk to Uncle David but I didn't want them to feel that I'm getting into their personal lives, it's 12 at night and I'm not tired I was shuffling through the channels to find something to entertain me suddenly Shane's face appeared I turned the volume louder so I can hear what they're saying about him.

_**"Shane Gray the teenage Rock Star was hanging out last night with another mysterious girl I think he should break the record for dating almost half the girls in America it's like he's going from a girl to another so Shane's fans don't worry you'll sure have a day with him"**_

I turned the TV off and sighed HE IS THE JERKEST PERSON EVER!, I heard the front door open I looked back as I saw him get in, he walked towards the stairs.

"You can at least say hi" I said waiting for him to look back at me or at least respond but he did none of them "Shane!" I raised my voice louder

he looked back "what the hell do you want?"

"I just wanna know why you're doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Playing with girls feelings; dating a girl after another like their nothing but objects!" I couldn't help but shout

"So what?" he said like it's something normal

"So what? If you don't care about them you should care about yourself everyone is calling you a player I'm sure you know that"

"Yes I do and it's not bothering me"

"Now I'm totally sure that you're a person with no feelings, don't you know how many heart you broke?"

"yes I do"

"Wow I thought you can't even count them"

"I don't because there is no heart that I braked, they're just going out with me so they can become famous; so their faces can be on magazines or on the news that's what their dating me for! not because of me and I guarantee that every girl I hang out with has a boyfriend or she would drop at least one tear while I tell her it's over" I said nothing I just stood there believing every word he said, he was going to walk away but looked back again "just so you know I would never play with a girl's feeling who would date me for me" then walked up stairs, I felt my heart skipped a beat as he said that I couldn't move or say a word I just stood there with his words echoing inside my head.

The next day at the table they were all talking and enjoying the meal except of Shane who didn't say a word I just kept looking at him every second trying to read his mind I just wanna know what is he thinking about it's like he's in a different world, after 10 minutes Shane stood up and walked towards the stairs without carrying his plate back to the kitchen actually he never did that

"SHANE!"Uncle David called for him

No response.. he start walking up stairs

"Shane I'm calling you!"

still no response he was almost at the top of stairs

"I swear if you don't answer me now I'll show you my dark side" at this Shane stopped with a careless expresion

"That's all what I've been seeing...what do you want?"

"I think you're old enough to pick after yourself" Said Mr. Gray

"Do I have to say this on and on?… oh fine I will…I'm Shane Gray for crying out loud I don't pick after myself ok?"

"You bit…" he stood up wanting to do something to Shane but Nate and Mrs. Gray stopped him

"No leave him" said Shane as he looked at Mr. Gray and continued "you want to get rid of me? go ahead kill me I'm waiting…you want me to make it easier for you? Ok" Shane went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife; I couldn't help but run to stop him "SHANE NO!"

"MITHIE NO HE COULD DO SOMETHING TO YOU!" shouted Jason while grabbing my hand stopping me from getting to Shane

"Shane honey calm down please" aunt Denies begged him

"why do you guys need me in your life anyway?" Shane asked while tears were ruining down my cheek

"Shane please put the knife down think maturely" said Nate trying to calm him, Shane threw the knife on the floor and ran upstairs

As Mrs. Gray and Nate released Uncle David he looked to Mrs. Gray and said "I swear to god if I come back home and see him here I'm the one who will kill him" then slammed the front door behind him after he left.

"I think it's time for him to leave he's old enough to live he's own life" said Nate

What are they talking about! Where do they want Shane to go? why would he leave

"Mitchie I need to talk to you" said Mrs. Gray while looking at me

"You're gonna tell her?" asked Jason while Mrs. Gray nodded as a responded

Seriously what are they talking about! I'm losing my mind!

"yes Jas she has to know" answered Mrs. Gray and continued "come on Mitchie"

I walked silently wondering what I'm going to know...I was still shaking from the previous action...while I was walking two things were running on my mind...Shane who actually never left my mind since I came here...and secret that is going to be revealed

* * *

**so how was it? tell me what do you think about this chapter I'm curious to know :) **

**hopefully**** I'll update soon since it's summer so there is no homework,exams and projects that is going to prevent me from writing.**


	6. The Revealed Secret

**Hey guys I'm back. Yah I know it's been so long but I've been so busy lately. I went to visit my mom on summer vacation I thought I'd have plenty of time to write and update but unfortunately I didn't. I had to look after my little cousins and help my grandpa with gardening. and when I got back school started and I hardly had time for myself.**

**But now I'm finally updating and because I'm extremely late this is a long chapter and not to mention the last.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Revealed Secret. **

I walked silently wondering what I'm going to know...I was still shaking from the previous action...while I was walking two things were running on my mind...Shane who actually never left my mind since I came here...and secret that is going to be revealed

We entered her room and she finally spoke "honey I know this would be hard to believe but its true..." she looked down trying to hide her tears "we are not Shane's real parents" I gasped loudly as I covered my mouth with my hand trying to believe what she just said I felt a tear rolling down my eyes.

"Shane's mother was killed by his own father when he was only 4 years old, he seen it all in front of his eyes. After his mother died Shane's father gave Shane to a rich guy that he knows and was given in a return a huge amount of money then left to god knows where. the rich man treated the poor 4 year old like a slave even worst he cleaned after them, being hit by the guy's kids, they were torturing him. He never had a mother nor a father nor someone to comfort him he had no one just himself a little 4 year old handling all this pressure. When he became 10 I knew about him; I was a good friend with the guy's wife; I asked them if I could adopt him and the only way the man allowed me to take Shane from him was to buy him like he did so I had no choice and I bought Shane"

I stood there completely shocked crying my eyes out, I tried to say something but I couldn't not one word came out of my mouth Shane was treated like an object since he was a little kid with no mother no father no siblings no one but himself alone his mom was killed in front of his eyes and by who? his father! I don't know what to say or what to do I don't know if that's reality or a nightmare "that's why Shane became a rock star so he can gain peoples heart so he can feel that he is a human that has people who cares about him that's why he became so full of himself so arrogant it's like he's putting his broken heart back to pieces that's why he's treating his self like he's everything …and David didn't want him from the beginning he didn't stand his personality like how you didn't stand him when you first met him…" she couldn't continue her sobs were all what I could hear now…me standing here speechless my body felt so heavy it's like I'm about to fall on my knees I don't know what to do but I think my legs are taking me to the right place as I found myself in front of his bedroom I opened the door quickly my eyes was searching for him but he wasn't there.

"He's not here I think he left somewhere" said Nate from behind me

"What NO! I gotta talk to him" I shouted tears were still rolling down my eyes.

"I think I know where you can find him" said Nate. God why is he so cold!

"Then take me to him! Hurry!" I shouted

"ok…I'll just get my car key wait for me out side" I ran down stairs and out the door I hope his ok I can't think of anything else but when will I see him, Nate finally came out which sounded like forever, we got into the car and he started driving. Everything his mom I mean Mrs. Gray told me start echoing inside my head again, while I was lost in my htoughts Nate stopped the car calling me out "Mitchie…Mitch we're here" I looked out of the window, we stopped in front of a park "that's the park his mom used to take him when he was a kid he had lots of photos with his mom here but they don't exist anymore" I got out the car searching for him it was getting kinda dark, suddenly I found a figure leaning against a huge tree I ran towards him "SHANE!" I hugged him tightly he didn't say a word he didn't react at all. "I LOVE YOU" those three words came out of my mouth without me even thinking whether to say it or not.

he pushed me away and shouted "yah right like I'll believe you! You're just saying that cause you feel sorry for me"

"Shane I just knew about your story and I …"

"Oh wow that's why! Suddenly you love me? When you just knew how pathetic I am"

"Shane no I loved from the very begging"

"Stop lying I don't trust you people and you know what? I've been in love with you since you started to care about me but I knew that you were treating me way too good cause you felt sorry for me! and that what made me ignore you; ignore the feelings that I have towards you. you think I hated when you come to me and tell me everything is alright? No I didn't! but I knew that you're doing this just because I'm a pathetic person otherwise who would fall in love with an insane person like me? so just leave I want you out of my life!" he shouted and left to I don't know where my vision wasn't clear from my tears.

"Take me to my house" I said between my sobs.

"But your mom won't be there till midnight you can't stay there all by…"

"Just take me there! I don't want Shane to see me if he sees me he'll probably leave the house and I don't want him to! "

"As you like, come on then let's get in the car" he said while warping his arm around my shoulder. I have no strength to stand.

As we got home I threw myself on the couch and continued crying I haven't stopped crying since I knew the truth.

"Mitchie it's not good to cry that much I know you're still shocked about what you heard but still that's not good for you, here" said Nate while handing me a bottle of water

"I don't care just leave me alone!" I said between my sobs.

"Sorry…at least just drink some water" he said then continued "I'll stay here with you till your mom comes back…I'll call mom to let her know where we are"

I nodded still can't stop crying I don't know if I'm crying because he didn't believe me or because I'm still shocked or maybe because of both, now I know why didn't he went that day to their grandpa's house because** he is not his grandfather **and maybe he doesn't want to see him, and that's why he shushed me whenever I say to him the word "**your father**" or "**your family**" now I know how stupid I was how blind I was he was in pain, hurt, suddenly I remembered when I first met him I was 7 years old he was 10.

_Flash back_

_"Honey come on we're gonna meet our neighbors so wear a nice outfit"_

_"Ok mom" I went and changed my clothes to a plane yellow sun dress _

_I walked out the room "wow you really know how to dress up" said mom while smiling at me._

_After ringing the door bell a lady opened it with a smile "Hi"_

_"Hi we're your new neighbors I thought I would come and say Hi" said mom cheerfully _

_"Oh really! nice to meet you, I'm Denies by the way" she said while shaking mom's hand_

_"And I'm Connie, this is Mitchie my daughter" _

_"oh hi little sweetheart" she said looking down at me then looking back at mom "welcome in" _

_We went into the house as two boy's came running to their mother "mom, mom he ate my Popsicle" said the boy while pointing at the other boy who looked younger than him._

_"That's ok I'll get you another one" she said to him then looked back at mom "this is Jason and that's Nate my sons" _

_Jason looked at mom shyly._

_"awww such a cute little young men,so you only have these two boys?" asked mom_

_"Yes…oh I mean NO! le__t me call Shane, have a seat I'm coming right now"_

_She ran up stairs and after 5 minutes she came down with another boy, he looked terrified like he doesn't know where he is, his face was covered with broses, scars and marks. He looks different from the other two boys this one has a tanned skin and a dark hair while the other two have white skin and brown hair._

_"That's Shane" she said while smiling nervously. _

_Mom gave her a shock look as the lady spoke._

_"He gets hit by lots of boys at school that's why he has all these broses"_

_"Oh my gosh!" said mom while covering her mouth_

_"But now he learned how to defend himself, right Shane?" she looked down at him he just nodded still with his terrified look. _

"Mitchie!" Nate's voice interrupted my thoughts I looked at him as he continued "sorry but…are you hungry?"

What is he thinking! How could I be able to eat after what I just heard!

"I know you don't feel like eating but that won't help…I think now you know why mom never made him do chorus, and…"

"I know that!" I shouted. Why am I being so mean to him I gotta control myself he's just trying to help me but I….The door bell interpreted my thoughts.

"isn't it too early for your mom to be back?" he said while looking at his watch

"it's ten…sometimes she comes at this time" I said while getting up to open the door

As I opened the door I saw….him!...my heart stopped beating as a tear streamed down my face "Shane" I said trying to make my voice clear be it turned out like I was whispering

He just stared at me for a while after I realized he's carrying something in his hand…my dairy! I looked at the page that he was on.

"when I got home I stayed in your room I felt safe, then I found this I couldn't help but read it"

I started to read what was written on the page, which was by me.

_I can't believe that I feel in love with a crazy person! I should hate him, not want to even think about him, instead he's all what I think about, I should feel happy and relaxed when he's not around because he is annoying, instead I'm depressed and can't wait to see him, I should feel satisfied when I see him hurt because he deserve it, instead I feel guilty and all what I wanna do is to comfort him! What's wrong with me I can't fall in love with the jerkiest guy in the world!_

I looked up at him as he said "I promise you I'll change but promise me something"

"What?"

"To stay with me forever"

I couldn't help but hug him as he hugged me back for the first time ever, he held me in his arms for the first time in my life. I wanted to cry more but now not because I'm hurt because the guy who I love finally knows the truth.

"I promise" I said while hugging him tightly.

"Mitchie…you never know how much it hurts not having a mother or a fathe not having a** home**"

I said still hugging him "I'm your mother, your sister, your family, your home, I'm.."

"Mine" he said as my heart skipped a beat.

I looked up at him as we pulled apart "Mitchie will you be my girlfriend?" he asked I just looked at him speechless it's not that I don't know the answer it's just I'm shocked! Is this reality or I died and met Shane in heaven? I finally spoke with a smile "of course I'd love to"

He smiled;HE SMILED! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE I SEE HIM SMILING! DID I MENTION that HIS SMILE IS TOTALLY ADORABLE!

All of a sudden I felt his breath on mine I parted my lips as he placed his lips on mine I shivered from his touch, I felt butterflies in my stomach and feelings I've never known; feelings I've experienced; feelings that I wanted to last forever. After a moment I finally gained strength and kissed him back with all the passion I had.

Two years later.

Shane and I were sitting on the couch his arms wrapped around me as my head was on his chest.

"Baby"

"hmmm" I murmured with my eyes closed being in his arms is the best feeling in this whole entire world it's so comfortable I feel safe I feel home.

"Do you remember that day at the super market when that guy came to you and asked you out?"

"Yah?"

"Do you know the reason why I interrupted you guys?"

I looked up at him at his beautiful hazel brown eyes "Well because you were the jerk who was full of himself? At least that's what I thought before"

"No… it's because I was jealous and I didn't want him to have you" he said while smiling at me. I have to admit that I loved what he said I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You're a good actor" I commented, he chuckled as I continued "you know what I was going to tell him?"

"What?"

"I was going to tell him, sorry but my heart belongs to someone else"

He pretended that he doesn't know. "and who's that guy?"

As I pretended to think "umm"

"Is he hot?"

"Very"

"Is he the coolest guy in the world?" I nodded with a grin.

"Oh then it's me"

I slapped him playfully on his shoulder "jerk" I said as he laughed.

"What? It's true!"

I kissed him gently "yes it's true"

I felt his hand trace on my stomach which was now showing; Yes I'm pregnant.

"I can't wait for the baby to come"

"So do I" I smiled placing my hand on his as he kissed my cheek.

"I promise I'll be the best father the baby could ever ask for"

"You don't have to promise, I know you will" I said looking up at him smiling.

"I love you Mitch"

"I love you too Shane, more than you can ever imagine" as I finished my words he placed his lips once again on mine.

Who ever thought that the guy that I hated most turns out to be the guy that I fell in love with and all what I wanna do now is to make him feel home, feel loved I'll give him all the love he needs and more. He's now my husband..Mine forever and beyond.

Shane's P.O.V

I always thought that I'll never experience love, never know what the word love means, always thought that I'll live in pain, hatred, and that I'll never have a bright life I was sinking in darkness when I finally found who saved me who loved me, who cared about me who made me feel home who made me know what love means for the first time in my life, that's all I want , the girl who saved me from drowning, the girl who turned my life from hell to heaven, now I finally have home and love and that's all I want…to be with her Mitchie Torres, my heart, my soul, my home, the love of my life.

**THE END :)**

* * *

**I want a Shane Gray :(**

**Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate your feedback it motivates me to write more.**

**And don't forget I have another story coming up it's so different from this one I'm sure you will love it. :) **


End file.
